Cat and mouse
by Kiba-fan-16
Summary: Amu is being watched by a lady named Rina while her parents are away, so Rina .. and her son Ikuto get to stay in her house for a week. Somehow Ikuto must control his lust for his love, who is not very EXPERIENCED in love. Ikuto is kinda kinky in here xD
1. Chapter 1

**_Basically the story is about Ikuto's lust for amu, who is much younger than him, and how he can't control himself until the very last minute. Amu, who never experienced stuff like kissing and holding eachother, makes it very difficult for Ikuto when she's so vunerable and not on guard. Amu was like Ikuto's love at first sight, and even if she wont allow him go very far with her, he still stays with her._**

**_Chapter One_**

"Okay Amu, are you sure your going to be okay?" My dad asked while he slid his arms through his coat.

"Yeah, I'm not a kid anymore, and besides I've stayed home alone tons of times before" I reassured leaning against the door waiting for them to leave. Sure I felt scared when I was by myself, but mom and dad were really looking forward to this wedding. They were out of room in the car, another person couldn't fit in. So I offered to stay instead of my sister or my parents staying.

"Yeah, but never for a whole week" My mom said worryingly.

"Ahhh, I'll be okay" I groaned and started pushing them out of the door. In a couple more steps they were finally out and went to join Ami, who was anxiously waiting in the car.

They stepped towards the car as I leaned against the door. My mom blew me a kiss and waved as the car was pulling out of the driveway. I smiled at them and dragged myself back into the house closing the door behind me. When I made it to the couch I stood there for a while and took in the silence that filled the house, my body tingled and I could hear a small buzzing in my ears.

"hmmm" I said out loud, making sure I still had the ability to talk. The silence bothered me so I turned on the t.v, I wasn't going to watch it but I turned it on anyway.

On the couch, I was on my stomach just staring at the carpet, I was bored. It was about five in the afternoon and I had nothing to do. I don't know how, but my eyes were closed and I was almost asleep, but the loud ring of the phone filled my head and my eyes flew open quickly. My head snapped towards the side of the couch, where the phone was, and I reached for it.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Amu we decided were not gonna let you stay home alone" The voice said. It was my dad.

"What are you talking about?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sending one of my friends to go there and spend the week with you" He explained.

"But dad-"

"Just to put some piece to our minds?" He begged.

"Fine, I'll talk to you another time" I said before hanging up the phone.

I closed my eyes again, and in not even 6 minutes the doorbell rang. I took a breath and got up to walk to the door.

"Who's there?" I asked peeking out of the eye hole.

"I'm Rina, your father's friend" The woman on the other side said.

I pulled my head back, unlocked the door, and opened it. The lady on the other side was only about three inches taller than me, she was young, had short jet black hair, and brown eyes. She was probably in her late twenties.

"Come on in" I held the door open.

"Thank you" She smiled at me as she walked passed. Closing the door again I caught a glance of the duffel bag in her hand, her clothes I guess.

"You can put your bags in my parents room, I'm sure they won't mind" I told her as I made my way to the kitchen.

"I will then, and I know I just got here but do you mind me leaving you alone for a while?, I need to go to the store to get my allergy medication"

I opened the fridge and picked out a cupcake mom and I made before she left. "Sure I don't mind" I answered.

"Thanks, oh and my little boy will be coming here too, but I'm not sure when" She said looking back at me.

"Okay" I said dully as I moved the pastry around in my hand.

Rina just left her bags on the couch and headed out the door. When I heard the door click I plopped myself on my couch and placed the cupcake on the coffee table in front of me. I forgot all about my little snack and was lost in the world of whatever was on t.v.

The show I was watching was a romantic comedy, about two childhood friends. I was at the part where the young boy was going to confess to his love when the doorknob of the door turned and the door creaked open.

My eyes bulged and my stomach dropped. I forgot to close the door!

_what am I gonna do?_ I asked myself.

Frozen on the couch, the person who was walking in my house was now visible. His skin was tanned a kind of sand color, his hair was dark blue like the night sky, and his eyes were a dark violet. He looked surprised when he saw someone sitting on the couch. His eyes went down and then back up slowly as he looked at me. I felt like I was being scanned.

After examining me his eyes drooped, like he was bored. "Who are you?" He asked dully closing the door behind him.

My mouth opened but no words came out, so I just took a second to breathe and finally said something"Who are YOU? this is my house" I tried to talk sternly and in control but my voice was shaky.

"I'm Rina's son, I'm supposed to be staying here too" He explained. When he mentioned Rina I instantly calmed down, so this was her son. "I knew she was watching the house, but I didn't know anyone was going to be here" He continued.

I just sat on the couch and watched him take off his jacket and throw it on the ground. He was acting so casual, like this was HIS house or something.

"I thought she had a LITTLE boy" I said emphasizing the word little, because this was no little boy. He looked like he was in his later teenage years.

He kicked off his shoes and shrugged "she's a mom"

"Yeah" I agreed, remembering all the times my own parents still called me their little girl. And then just like that he walked into the kitchen, got a cup, and helped himself to soda. My soda! the one I just bought.

"Thanks for asking" I said sarcastically. He grinned a little and joined me on the couch. Little by little I moved away from him, trying not to be too obvious.

"What are we watching?" He asked as he looked at the t.v.

"I dunno, a movie" I replied. After this no one said anything. Minutes and minutes passed and no one said anything. Looking at the television but not watching it, I was starting to think about just going up to my room, but then someone decided to finally talk.

"Hey, look at me for a second" He said.

Instinctively I moved my head sideways. I don't know why I didn't move but the boy was suddenly moving closer to me until our faces were only inches apart. My whole body went light and was telling me to get away.

"There I looked" I said quickly pulling my face away.

A smile grew on his face and he grabbed my chin with his hand, pulling me forward again. Frightened I closed my eyes tightly, bracing myself. My terror was in the end unnecessary for I suddenly felt my head moving. First up, then to the side, and when I opened my eyes, I was staring straight at him again.

"hmm" was all he said as he let go of me. "You have a very cute looking face" He complimented folding his arms and closing his eyes he let his head rest back.

My hand moved to my face and I looked down in embarrassment. Once I was normal and as sure I could talk right I looked back up.

"You scared me you know" I scolded getting off the couch to walk over to the window.

He laughed a little and opened one of his eyes to look at me.

When I peeked through the curtains I saw that it was starting to get dark, the sky was dark blue and purple, colliding like the clouds were smeared. I was hoping to see a vehicle , with Rina coming out of it, but it wasn't there.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna do something" I said laughing softly and half hearted.

It was silent for a while then I heard the couch make a noise. I was startled so I looked back and Rina's son was walking towards me, agian. _What does he want now!_ I thought to myself.

"What kind of things did you think I was gonna do?" He asked gently, his eyes caring and apologetic.

"Um, I don't know" I murmured feeling ashamed.

When I looked back at him he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Pffft, forget it! It's no use trying to act" he snickered. He calmed down but that same devious smile was still there. "Your quite a silly girl" He said still grinning.

"Thanks" I said Cooley.

Then without warning my back was against the wall with that boy right in front of me.

"I think I WILL play with you after all, your fascinating" His hand came up and he placed it on the wall behind me, over my shoulder, then did the same for his other hand.

"Quite joking around!" I said pushing on his chest. This guy was tall compared to me, when I looked up my head only went up to his shoulder.

"Don't be so quick to assume what I wasn't and was going to do" He said gently, his eyes were intense and looked so mellow. Then he lowered his head at a slanting angle and rested the side of his face on my shoulder and his lips set on my neck. "You thought I as going to do something like this to you didn't you" as he spoke I could feel his mouth moving against my neck along with his warm breath.

"What are you trying to do!" I yelled. My hands moved to his shoulders and I tried to push him away but he didn't budge. My face was suddenly so hot I couldn't stand it. He stopped when I tried to push him away and moved his face toward mine so we were eye level.

"Fine" He chuckled. His hands fell to his side and he trudged himself toward the stairs. I wrapped my arms around myself and glared at him. Almost as If I said something he turned back to look at me.

"Wow, If looks could kill..." He said taking in my expression.

"If you ever try something like that again, I'm not letting you stay here" I grumbled. My body was light and I felt like I was floating.

"Don't worry I won't do anything now ..." He trailed off as he turned back to the stairs. "...mostly just because my moms here"

and with that he stalked his way upstairs, like any normal day! and sure enough ten seconds later the door clicked open and Rina came inside. She only had one shopping bag in her hand and a coffee.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I saw a friend at the store and we chatted" She explained, removing her outside attire.

"It's okay" I said as I walked to the kitchen to meet her.

"Did my boy come?" She asked setting her shopping bag on the table.

"He's upstairs" I answered dully. I was debating whether or not I should tell her about the situation, would she even believe me? I decided not to say anything, maybe he was just drunk of something, or wasn't thinking right, I didn't want to cause a commotion.

**_Authors note: The beginning of my newest fanfic, I haven't uploaded on in almost four months. So send me reviews and tell me what you think about it, It would really motivate me to finish these chapters faster. ^-^ If you like this then add it to your story alert. thank you XD ( I sounded like a grocery lady person)_**

**Next time: Amu thinks that maybe she just imagined this whole thing and that Ikuto, her house mate for a week, didn't try to make a move on her. Ikuto seems nice today but she finds out that she wasn't imaging things when she wakes up to Ikuto unbottening her shirt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

"Amu!" Rina called. Her voice was hyper and happy, it was almost like she was singing. Despite that I grunted and turned over in my bed like a grumpy old man.

As I tried to fall asleep again I prayed that Rina would maybe forget I was here or give up right away on trying to wake me up. Of course the hope of that happening was taken away when I heard small, quiet sounding thuds coming up the stairs. I counted down from three, and boom the door was open.

"Amu, I made breakfast for everyone" She said as she tapped on my shoulder.

I sucked up my annoyance, turned around, and gave her a sleepy smile. "Thanks Rina, but I'm going to sleep a little longer" I yawned.

Her skinny lips came down into a pout "Well sure, I'll be downstairs" She turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. I felt sort of sad when I saw her disappointed expression. I closed my eyes again and noticed that Rina had not gone downstairs yet and was talking to someone else now.

"Ikuto I made breakfast, are you going to eat some?" She asked.

"Sure" I heard him reply, then there was a pause. "Where's Amu?"

"She's sleeping, she didn't want to get up" She answered back. They chuckled together at my laziness.

"I'll wake her up for you" Ikuto offered.

After I heard soft thuds going back down the stairs, I was suddenly wide awake, waiting for the doorknob to move. When it finally did I shot up right in my bed. Then there was Ikuto standing in the doorway, surprised that I was awake.

"Your awake, so you should come downstairs" He said emotionless waking away.

I was shocked really. He acted so casual, he makes a move on me one day, and suddenly looked so dull. He wasn't the perverted flirty guy he was before.

With questions still pondering inside my head I dressed myself. Wearing a black skirt and a white T-shirt I made my way downstairs. When I arrived at the bottom Ikuto and Rina were already at the table over a plate of bacon and eggs.

Rina covered her mouth in a danty way with her hand as she finished chewing. "Amu, I thought you were going to sleep still" She said after swallowing. I went all the way around the table so I could have a seat next to Rina.

"I decided I was hungry" I said looking at a random wall.

She smiled at me and walked towards the oven, meanwhile I was staring at Ikuto suspiciously.

"What?" He asked looking up. Embarrassed I looked away, I got caught staring.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Your weird"

When Rina came back with my food Ikuto was just finishing his. He got off his chair and went to put his dish in the sink.

"Thank you" I said. I picked up my fork and started poking at my food.

"I'm going to take a shower" Ikuto said walking towards the stairs.

"Okay, I got to go to work, so can you hang out with Amu today?" She asked.

"Whatever" He answered disappearing up the stairs. His attitude was so irritating but kind of cool at the same time."Don't forget to go shopping!"she yelled after him.

"It's okay Rina, I'll be fine" I tried to reassure her but my voice was too phony.

"Don't worry, he agreed to hang out with you before I even had to ask him"

"Really?" I asked, my tone was surprised. "Oh, and when do you have to go with work?" I added.

Almost as if I just reminded her she scurried around for her stuff and rushed out the door, though it took her a couple minutes. I was finishing the last of my food and listened to the rumble of the car until it was faint, and then gone.

I was done my food but I didn't move from the table. Instead I cleared the spot in front of me and let my head rest on it, my arms hanging at my side. It must of looked like an odd position, but I was tired, and it seemed so comfortable. Soon my eyes were closed, I was still tired, I only got up because I wanted to make Rina happy ... and I didn't want to sleep while Ikuto was awake.

"Hey," The voice said.

"What?" I asked drowsy.

"What are you thinking?" It asked.

"... Ikuto... last night ..." I could only speak a few words, due to being only a little conscious.

"Well in that case ..." The person speaking had such a smooth, honey like voice, like a lullaby that relaxed me and pushed me more into sleep. The voice was so nice I was starting to think that I was maybe dreaming, I smiled, and let it carry on. But I knew that the voice was real all I needed to do was wake up and I would be able to talk properly to the person talking to me. But the way I woke up was .... unusual.

I could feel a cold breeze against my chest, and my shirt was moving. Alarmed my eyes opened, and my body shot up. Then there he was, he moved his hands away and looked at me with surprised eyes.

"I'm done my shower" He said simply.

I looked down and 3 of the buttons on my shirt had been unbuttoned, and I wasn't on the table anymore, I was on the couch. He was on the couch too sitting by my stomach area.

"What the hell is this!" I yelled clutching my shirt together.

"You fell asleep on the table and looked weird, so I moved you to the couch" He explained calmly.

"Who cares! I'm asking why my shirt is like this!" I said still holding the pieces of material together.

"It's not like I did anything" He said "Your shirt is only a little open thats all"

"Your so mean!, you don't think about anyone feelings!" I yelled getting off the couch. I was that angry. He just sat there looking dully at me, and then he smiled.

"What are you taking about, your the mean one" He shot back.

My posture relaxed and I looked at him with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Laughing grimly he got off the couch and walked towards me so there was only a foot of space between us.

"I do this stuff because I want you, okay, since the first time I walked through that door. There just something about you, but you wouldn't even let me give you a simple hickey, I can't control myself like I am now all the time" He explained. His mood hadn't changed, he acted as though this kind of conversation was an everyday conversation that you have at the supermarket.

"How does that make ME mean? saying that only makes you look perverted" I said moving back. My face was warm as blood rushed to my face. Why would he say something like that? Was he serious or just being a jerk.

"Well for one, you leave yourself completely vulnerable. Falling asleep when no ones home to stop me from doing anything, being so off guard like yesterday" He pointed out. "You didn't even try to run, or tell anything to my mom..." He paused.

I was surprised at his words. He was right. Why didn't I run? and how did I feel safe enough to fall asleep? and why didn't I want Rina to know about what happened? Because I didn't want to cause a commotion? or was it because I didn't want Ikuto to have to leave?

"... do you really trust a complete stranger that much?" He asked seductively.

I was speechless and had no idea what to say. Suddenly his hands were no longer at his side, but on top of my hand, taking it away from my shirt. That guy was trying stuff again! and at a time like this! I pulled my hand back quickly and then I was holding the gap of my shirt closed again, but with both hands now.

"Ikuto!" I shouted.

He bowed his head, closed his eyes, and pulled his hands back. "You see, you didn't even try to button you shirt up, even though you know my desires now. Not to mention you get mad afterwards" A triumphant smirk appeared on his face and he opened his eyes. "Now don't you think that's mean?" He asked.

"I'm leaving, you can just stay here" I said turned away, heading for the door. Without even a jacket I opened the door and took off outside. It was bright, the sun high up in the sky. Angry I was muttering to myself. As I walked, to nowhere particularly, my anger had been starting to vanish. I didn't hate Ikuto, I knew that, but was it possible to start liking him?

He seemed so cool and was so handsome. Having someone like him being attracted to me, made me a bit .... I don't know. On my walk I decided that I would not tell Rina anything, like before. I wanted to get to know Ikuto more, I was going to have a hard time since our desires were so different, but I was willing to try.

**_Authors note: gosh, it took me 3 of 4 days to finish and post this up. Is that long or not? could you possible answer this in a review of the chapter? (xD I like getting reviews) tell me whether the story makes you want to keep reading, or is the interest dropping? Anyways since Ikuto and Amu are going to be staying together for a week there will be 8 chapters ... maybe. and for taking so long I instantly starting working on the next chapter when I posted this. ^-^_**

**_Next time: Amu and Ikuto become closer, when Amu allows a little more physical contact between her and Ikuto. While Ikuto starts to show his gentle more unexpected side without realizing it. Amu goes shopping with Ikuto, since they forgot to this chapter, and Ikuto is introduced to amu's friends as "..the person who's staying at my house". The sly Ikuto, disappointed a little, makes the day very interesting._**


End file.
